cenariosfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Assinaturas
"400 Zumbis, isso dá 120.000 de Xp!" Waren (que vergonha!) "250 Demônios, e eu ainda tenho uma metralhadora e dois pentes. Uhu!!!" Roger, em FFKQ, antes de enfrentar Ifrit "Sem problemas, eu resolvo!" Savage, comentando antes de resolver QUALQUER questão! "Agora o Problema tem um problema!" Roger, acreditando que consegue resolver QUALQUER questão! "..." zack, antes de ter cordas vocais implantadas com tratamento de DNA "-Preparem-se para a encrenca! -Encrenca em dobro! -Para proteger os mundos da destruição! -Para unir as pessoas das várias nações! -Para denunciar os males da educação e dos bons costumes! -Para enviar pessoas inconvenientes para as estrelas! -Roger! -Steve! -Agência Quimera, trazendo a paz ao mundo! -Rendam-se agora, ou preparem-se para morrer! -Zack! É isso aí!" O pior pesadelo já sonhado por Steve. "Cara que sonho maneiro, tirando o Steve, claro!!" Roger, após ouvir de alguém que o Steve "pesadelou" seu pior pesadelo "Sábio é aquele que busca antes de tudo o aperfeiçoamento" Tetsu Chan, versão Gurps "Sábio é aquele que busca, antes de tudo, XP, OP e itens mágicos." Tetsu Chan, versão Dnd "Merda tirei 3 no dado... deu só 32 em Esconder..." Guilherme usando esconder com Zick... "CÍNTILOOOOOO!!!" Guilherme "Humpf" Wolverine, sobre Steve "Uso ataque poderoso, destruir o mal, e sacrificio divino... na porta!!!" Fenrir tentando abrir A porta em Sapeca 'Você percebe que o Bruno bebeu um pouquinho à mais quando ele deixa de disfarçar seu mau humor.' IDENTIDADE SOBRE SIGILO "Eu gosto de cinco bebidas: cerveja, vinho, hidromel, cerveja e chá. Esta ultima eu aprendi a gostar com o Dr.Cid" Roger, em entrevista "Vai na mão mesmo!" Roger se preparando para o combate "Ai ai, que desgraça!" Steve, sobre QUALQUER ATITUDE do Roger "Ixso é u qui eu chanmo di impache mexicano, meu chinô" Ubba III "Eu não sinto sono! Eu não sinto frio! Isso é para os fracos e para aqueles desprovidos de pelos!" Sir. Cubbert "Sol, Sol, deserto, deserto, dor, dor, muita dor, um lagarto por ali!' É o deserto do Tennessee!!! Renatchu, mestrando "A primeira faz snikt, a segunda faz snikt, e a terceira também. Não tem segredo" "Humpf" Wolverine, sobre Marchella "Sejam bem vindos viajantes!" Uivo de Aurora, versão Gurps "Ocêis tá bom cambada?! Entra aí qui vo abri a poRteira do caERn!" Uivo de Aurora, versão Storyteller "Quem esta perto de mim??? "Só um capitão america e ele esta de costas!!!" "Puxa que triste... pra ele!!!" Colossus "Vamos lá Juggy!" Homem-Aranha, garoto incompreendido num momento suspeito. "Ele começou sua carreira como Edward Mãos de Tesoura" Homem Aranha, sobre Wolverine "MOYSEEEEER!!!!" Baxter "Aí aí, qual meu nome mesmo, Ifrit?!" Steve, depois de escutar a empolgação de Roger Cid: Temos a nave, agora só precisamos de um nome para ela... Roger a nave com as mãos: JÁ SEI!!! A-NAVE-DOS-FODÃO! “O conceito de estrategia em grego estratégia…………………………. os senhores estão anotando??? Coordenador, o senhor 05 esta dormindo Senhor 05 ,tenha bondade Senhor 05, se o senhor deixar essa granada cair, o senhor vai explodir o turno inteiro, o senhor vai explodir seu colegas, o senhor vai explodir os meus auxiliares, o senhor vai me explodir, o senhor vai dormir, senhor 05????…Estamos todos confiando no senhor… Eu vou retomar o raciocinio… o conceito de estratégia…….” Capitão Nascimento "Humpf" Wolverine, sobre Escorpio "Fru Fru Fru Fru Fru..." Shirodan, se sentindo em casa em Cormararan "Puf, puf, puf..." Lee Fong Chan, Monge nivel 1, levando uma canseira do goblin. "Adoro do jeito que ele é: peludo, másculo e com cuecão de couro!" Fred Mercury, sobre Wolverine "Você esta despedida!!!" Brom para sua assassina depois do vexame no claustro "Humpf" Wolverine, sobre Savage, 3 seg. antes de ser Jurado, 6 seg. antes de ser salvo pelo Adamantium do seu pescoço "Hunf..." Wolverine, sobre o Pedro. "Limit BREAK!!!" Eu, partindo pra cima do Wolverine "Até mesmo os inimigos de Savage mandam para ele um cartão de Natal!" Comentário comum sobre Savage "Quem é aquele cara de jaqueta que tenta chamar a atenção e acha que é famoso?" Comentário comum de civis sobre Roger "E para meu inimigo secreto eu ofereço uma Bola de Fogo!" Shirodan, presenteando Savage É realmente incrível ver aquele grande guerreiro da bondade e justiça, em toda sua graça, esplendor e honra, demonstrar humildade perante seu até então adversário. Em seu rosto, acima de qualquer orgulho, surge um sentimento de culpa pelo erro e desejo de redenção. E assim aquele grande indivíduo curva-se diante de outro que mal chega à metade de seu tamanho, embora a imagem de um homem grande como ele se curvar a outro seja cheia de significado por demonstrar na verdade, dois grandes guerreiros. Ele curva-se, retira seu elmo, põe de lado sua insígnia, saca sua grande espada e a oferece em suas mãos, dizendo: "Peço perdão pelo o que fiz. Agora sei que fui pouco sábio em agir daquela maneira, deixei que meu coração se enchesse de orgulho, impedindo de ver quem realmente estava na minha frente. Desta maneira, peço humildemente perdão pela minha atitude. Embora ainda seja humano, cobro de mim atitudes que até mesmo os deuses não teriam a capacidade de me julgar, e reconhecendo eu erro, ofereço minha lâmina como sinal de boa fé. Para completar, afirmo que pagarei penitência pelo que fiz, e digo que me sentirei honrado em oferecer MINHA VIDA em nome do senhor." Savage, pedindo desculpas à Wolverine depois de ver isto: http://www.gametrailers.com/player/47972.html "Obrigado por lembrar que NÃO SINTO DOR nas pernas!" Æon, sendo alvejada pelo Roger antes de abater uma aeronave "O quê?! Você segurou ela?!" Roger brigando com Zack, após ser derrotado por Aeon "Droga, por um não foi strike!" Cíntilo, acreditando que jogava boliche "O sangue do oponente empoçava no fundo da caverna. Em pouco tempo um lago rubro, de cheiro acre e ferroso, atingia o nivel da cintura dos escolhidos. Zikky, o unico que teria tido dificuldades reais por causa disto, se refestelava em uma alegria tenebrosa." Pokebola... Vai... Azher, eu escolho você!" Dan, treinador de Pokemons Feiticeiro "Você corrompeu Steve, foi responsável pela morte de Zack e tomou a alma de Æon. Falk! Eu terei minha VINGANÇA! LIMIT BREAK!" Roger vs. Falk Beliar "Elemental da terra vai! Não chamei você Azher!!!" Dan Syrius em momento Psyduck "Eu matei meu pai!" Roger, mostrando a Steve como resolver problemas com parentes "Eu sei. Matou o meu também, aliás." Steve, mostrando que Roger é irritantemente repetitivo. "Oi, Dr. Cid! Tudo bem?" Zack em seu primeiro contato verbal com Dr. Cid. '''Taquepariu!!' - Matt Phanton Sobre bixanos que acertam insubstancial. Cintilo eu nããããoooooo!!!! Pesadelos de Daron Com os traspassar de Cintilo "CINTILO EU NAÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO" O Narrador, tendo pesadelos com o Trespassar do Cintilo "CINTILO EU NAÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO" O jogador do pc Cíntilo, tendo pesadelos com o Trespassar do personagem. "COMO ASSIM VOCÊ EMPALOU O CORAÇÃO DELE E NADA?!" Brom cobrando explicações de sua assassina depois do vexame no claustro "Achou incrível!!! Espera até eu lhe contar sobre um tal de CÍNTILO!!!" A assassina de Brom, assuntando ainda mais ele "ãhh... OOO QUÊÊÊ!?" Dr.Cid, Exepax e o restante da turma em coro ao escutar Zack falando Acalmar emoções tira o alvo do efeitos da furia, nussa não saio de casa mais sem essa magia... Daron "Até mais Steve... - Bah, problema é seu! De qualquer forma, boa sorte cara!" A única vez que Roger conseguiu tocar o coração do Steve "CALABOCA PARKER!!!" Wolverine, relevando a identidade do Homem Aranha enquanto manda ele parar de reclamar "Até as portas tem medo do Cíntilo!" "O Ronaldo foi quase um Cíntilo em campo. Se tivesse Trespassar, não ficaria apenas com dois gols!" Conversa entre mestres pela manhã após o jogo do Corinthians x Santos "CARA!!!" Jogador do Cíntilo ao passar seu personagem para o quarto nível de bárbaro frenético e descobrir que agora o Cíntilo tem Frenesi Imortal. "Hããã...nã!" Roger Milton, após ser perguntado sobre seu propósito na vida "Opa, um pandeiro!" Roden, mais uma vítima deste impetuoso adversário "Gui, pára com isso. Seja mais complacente. Sério..." Jogadora Paola ao ver as novas características do pc do Guilherme em Witchfire. 'Propósito, sua besta!!' Æon, nervosa com Roger "Sua vida sempre valerá algo se você tem a quem proteger." Roger, crescido, falando sobre propósito. "Na biblioteca Shirodan descobriu a forma como Alastare organizava seu grimório e economizava tempo e espaço, e o invejou." "Sem um olho, queimado, manco das duas pernas e ainda ágil... Uhu! E agora preso no Claustro com Azerus e cheio de itens mágicos! UHUUUU!!!" Shirodan, aparentemente feliz com sua atual situação "Burro, é FERIADO!" Bruno, para Daniel Cabeção. "Steve odiaria trabalhar em um local com piadas ruins. Roger iria anotá-las." "MUahhauhauauhu!!" Matheus - sobre "Burro" É FERIADO!" "TEREI AULA NO FERIADO SUA MULA!" Daniel Cabeção mostrando a Bruno Leão que antes de ofender é melhor perguntar... "Eu não vou mais acompanhar você!" "ãH...?" A prova de que Savage pode tocar o coração de qualquer um... A-há, te peguei!” Æon, surpreendendo Roger num combate "Você está...demitida!" Arquiduque e Azerus demitindo a assassina pelo vexame no Claustro. Novos caminhos aparecem... Decisões deverão ser tomadas... Cada um terá uma única missão do destino, uma única parte de um ciclo para concluir. Se o que foi definido for realizado, um novo ciclo terá início... Final Fantasy - O Ultimo Sobrevivente "Pô, mas demitida de novo! Nem sabia que fui recontradada!" Assassina de Brom, confusa "Mas-s... é só isso?!" Zikky, depois de derrotar um meio orc que parecia imbatível "E eis que o apocalipse se apresentará a apenas um passo de sua concretização, quando Bruno Rocha Leão condenar um filme do Wolverine e se empolgar com um Star Trek" Chuck, profeta do Senhor, no livro 7 do evangélio Winchester "Todos os conflitos podem ser resolvidos pacificamente, o que impede isso é a falta de compreensão de cada lado da moeda; diferentes pessoas possuem diferentes visões sobre o mundo, e por esta razão podem entrar em conflito. Com não há total compreensão de todas as facetas do mundo, para obter a paz, devemos nos preparar para a guerra." Filosofia Quimera "Tenho essa jornada bem organizada, nada pode dar errado!" Brom, antes de convocar seus escolhidos, sem se dar conta do tamanho da encrenca... "Ah, eu quero cinco..." Daniel Balague como Roger, esquecendo-se de jogar Manha na hora de comprar drogas. "Ô, homem-aranha, pensa rápido!" Juggernaut, fazendo a brincadeira do pensa rápido com o homem-aranha, lançando uma lata de refrigerante contra ele. "Não importa que não tem nada a ver comigo, você me atacou, agora VAMOS LUTAR!" Roger vs Sara em momento "filme de kung-fu" "Eu pulo a janela - Colossus Eu desço pela janela - Homem aranha Eu pulo pela parede - Juvenal Eu desço pela escada - PC do patão" a próxima seção para escrever alguma coisa! "Continua aí ô Shirodan que eu vou ler o jornal enquanto isso!!" Roden, despreocupado enquanto Shirodan executa um ritual mágico um pouco importante "Ei moleque, porque está com esse sorriso de orelha à orelha?" Roger, perguntando ao Zack o motivo de sua alegria "Mas que porcaria é essa?" Roger, após notar a falta de habilidade artística de Zack ao desenhar a Aeon pelada "..." Zack, sendo sarcástico com Roger por ter visto Æon nua Zack (Guilherme) apontando o dedo e dizendo "eehehhhhehehhheheee...." "To Galactica, the best ship on the fleet" Admiral Willian Adama "Entesprise, going boldly where no man was before" Captain James Tiberius Kirk "Let's twist and spin! That's a good trick!" Anakin Skywalker, que dizem ser o melhor piloto do universo... "O festim durou a noite toda. Havia tempos que não se via tamanha fartura em qualquer mesa da frota, e aquele gesto de desperdicio impensado foi a mensagem que o povo precisava ouvir" Pedro (Mestre): Você tem judô? Daniel (Homem-Aranha): Não, EU TENHO FORÇA! Daniel Cabeção em momento TESTOSTERONAAA! "Uuh...Aããhh...ARG, DISGUSTING!!!" Quando Roger FINALMENTE tem a sorte... "TESTOSTERONAAAAA!" R.H.I.N.O., decidindo NÃO esquivar dos ataques de Colossus "MOOOOOOYYYYSEEEERRRR!!!" Baxter Goonparkour, mostrando que reencontros familiares nem sempre são saudáveis. "ARRRHHH MEU ROSTO, ESTOU DESFIGURAAADO!!!" "AAAAAAAARRRRHHHH...." Zikky, brincando com Waren - que quebrou acidentalmente seu nariz - no apropriado momento DE FUGIR DA MARCHELLA! Arqueduque, você comprou essa bagaça na 25 de março??? Brom falando sobre a adaga da morte que não matava "Interessante, aqui em seu currículo diz que você fez um curso de capacitação de assassinos, por mim você seria recontratada, mas tenho que conversar com o RH primeiro" Brom, dando um segunda chance à sua Assassina fracassada Sera que naum acabo as pilhas??? da seria: "Arqueduque o q aconteceu com essa merda???" "Num amo vocêis, por que é coisa de viado" - Eu sobre vocêis "Equipe Rocket decolando de novo..." - Rino sobre Gambit. "Equipe Rocket decolando de novo... de novo..." - Dente-de-sabre sobre Gambit. "Poutz..." - Wolverine sobre Gambit. "Pode ser o Savage o que é, é do Roger que tenho orgulho." Æon Arqueduque pega a nota fisacal q irei no procon!!! Da Saga, reclamações de Bron sobre a adaga defeituoso - Assistencia tecnica adaga arrancadora de alma 2000, Neide falando, em que posso estar ajundando?? - Meu Nome é Bron, e eu comprei seu produdo porem ele apresentou falhas... - O senhor leu o manual de intruções?? - Não, o manual esta em Suarrile ou Esperanto - As instruções são claras senhor, o senhor usou em ambiente de alta umidade??? - Eu estava destro do claustro, um calor infernal, moça!!!! - O senhor estava usando proximo a micro-ondas, torre de aparelho celular ou outro local com campo eletromagnetico??? - Moça estou em um local que a tecnologia mais alte é uma porta!!! - O senhor utilizou contra Savage??? - Como é??? - As intruções são clara senho, em ambiente umido, campo eltro magneto ou contra Savage o item pode não funcionar corretamente, pagina 13 do manual... - ha...Tudo bem entaum ... Muito obrigado - Assistencia tecnica adaga arrancadora de alma 2000, agradece a ligação... fim da saga de Bron!!! Batem fortemente à porta... "Sr Brom, agente Zero, Ministério da Inteligência. Onde você estava com a CABEÇA para pensar em atacar o Savage com àquela adaga?" Agentes do Ministério da Inteligência, cobrando e Brom bom senso pelos seus atos Cai uma porta enorme, e um ser pequeno e asqueroso aparece... "EU SEI O QUE ACONTECEU!!!" Zikky, surpreendendo Savage " como assim viajar seis meses??? e quem vai mestrar seu puto???" nei para pedro "Tem algo pra comer / beber?" Roger, em uma de suas perguntas mais frequente "Antes de partir com todos, ele procurou pelos segredos que aquelas cavernas guardavam. Percebeu que parte das ilusões representavam a realidade de alguma maneira. Quando encontrou restos da psiquê sombria do garoto, utilizou seus novos poderes para torná-la real." "Æon está muito próxima da morte agora, só o sistema de vida do ciberware ainda a mantém viva, mas os danos comprometeram suas partes biológicas, compostas basicamente de cérebro e espinha, deixando-a em um estado grave. Entretanto, ela luta para manter-se viva, e embora nada que Dr. Cid faça possa ter grande resultado, não desistirá até o fim." "Espírito Onírico era a única que conseguia projetar-se desta maneira; seus professores ficaram impressionados com esta habilidade. Quando finalmente cresceu, tornou-se uma das grandes heroínas de Narubian. Entretanto, nestas viagens, descobriu que esta época e lugar não eram onde deveria estar." Que mal hábito horrível!!! Alexandra, comentando o hábito de fumar do Steve "...Zack lembrou-se do rito de passagem que realizou em Phyton, e como conseguiu suprimir o ódio em seu coração que foi obrigado a enfrentar naquele dia." "Resquícios na mente dele de sua antiga personalidade, pouco à pouco, deixam de assombrá-lo" "O futuro está nas mãos DELE!? PUTAQUEPARIU, agora ferrou tudo..." Steve, sobre Roger "O QUÊ? O mundo tá em minhas mãos? Eu preferia um X-Tudo nessa e um cerveja na outra!" Roger Milton, sobre a esperança do mundo "Sempre que a gente sai ele diz que da próxima vez pagará a conta da mesa." Exepax, sobre Roger "Ele é uma boa pessoa, só precisa entendê-lo!" Dr. Cid, sobre Steve "Sempre gostamos da presença dele aqui. Sentimos falta dele quando estava treinando com Maruh." Julieta, sobre Roger Matt: Como vc atravessou a parede??? Miguel: Ho meu deus, eu não sei!!!! Que tal Nemo? Steve, propondo um nome de guerra para Roger "Escolhe: Lulu ou Fifi?" Roger "Nemo" Milton, propondo também um nome de guerra a Steve / Ifrit Que mal hábito horrível!!! Alexandra, comentando o hábito de fumar do Steve Ai... que falta eu faco! Roger, ao escutar as historias de seus amigos sobre o que aconteceu em Novae enquanto estava fora "PPPRRRRRRRRRR......." (mau cheiro) Dr.Cid: Quem fez isso? Roger: Nao foi eu!!! Dr. Cid: Ah bom, por que eu gostaria de lembra-los que voces estao usando trajes presurizados. Roger: AAAHAAAHHHHHHhhhhhrrrr... "Onde fica o bar mais próximo?" A primeira pergunta que Roger fez ao sair da reunião no castelo de Avalon Exepax - "Steve, o Roger acabou de chegar em Novae!" Steve - "E mesmo. Droga, este deixou de ser um bom planeta para morar!!!" (Sentindo um mau cheiro, Mandingo olha para Roger) NÃO FOI EU!!! Roger, antes de perceber que o mau cheiro vinha da pele dele, que esava caindo graças as escamas Aiai, estes meu jogadores exigentes...! O Mestre, comentando sobre nosso jogador mau humorado de plantao Make Love, Not Final Fantasy-craft! Pedro Sobrinho, continuando com a tradição de assinaturas inusitadas. Nosso amigo cabeça-dura-coração-mole Rakijah, sobre Roger Que burro, dá zero para ele!? Cipher, pensando sobre os erros de ortografia (Momento Manga) Savage tira a camisa, olha para todos, junta seus punhos e forca os musculos. (Uma das Mil e Um Formas de Savage fazer amigos: atraves dos musculos) Ok, it's time! Tô sem idéias! Steve, antes de pensar com calma sobre o que fazer "Vantagem Sorte? Pra quê, ele têm os dados do lado dele..." O mestre, analisando as jogadas de Steve e discutindo sobre isso. Em Lobisomem... Reinaldo (com sotaque de mineiro): Mas cumpadre, que passeio gostoooso de carroça... Leonardo (com o mesmo sotaque): Pois é cumpadre, dá até vontade de dormi aqui denovo... Desde o dia 25/10/2009 sem uma resposta dos dois personagens, que estão acordados e não tem nada de importante para fazer... "Eu visitei o Ofensivo por Natureza e contei pra todo mundo do bar!" Roger sobre o novo blog de quadrinhos: http://ofensivopornatureza.blogspot.com/ OQUÊ, virou garoto propaganda agora!?? Raven, sobre Roger "Garoto propaganda? Eu que bebo e você que fica doido?" Roger, respondendo para Raven Steve está sentado no Tubarão Feroz e escuta trovões no horizonte... Ele faz sua pose clássica... "HA!!! Estão anunciando que cheguei..." - diz ele É como a calmaria antes da tempestade. Mandingo "Porque ele não pensava assim antes?" Raven, sobre as idéias de Roger Bem, eu não tenho nada para fazer mesmo na minha casa a não ser cozinhar, portanto irei ajudá-los nessa aventura e finalmente me reunir com o grupo. Damon Quinn - Daniel Aí sim, fui surpreendido novamente! Pedro Sobrinho Enquanto andava... O QUÊ, DESERTO?! Damon Quinn, descobrindo que andava no meio do deserto "Se você acordar em chamas, fui eu..." Damon Quinn, rogando uma praga ao soldado que o prendeu. Voce é outro nobre FDP? Zanne, para Daron Guarda: Desculpa, só cumpria com meu dever Bharash: Tudo bem...! Danon: Se você acordar em chamas, fui eu... Damon Quinn, rogando uma praga ao soldado que o prendeu. Qualquer coisa e... "Se acordar queimado, fui eu, eu, EU!" Damon Quinn, tornando-se possessivo. - Olha eu tenho um cartão do Barash! - Rá e eu tenho um do Shokan Trask! - Ah, mas que droga! Eu tenho CINCO do Damon Quinn! Quem quer trocar? - EU NÃO!!! Jogadores discutindo se seus personagens virassem figurinhas colecionáveis. Categoria:Pedro Sobrinho